Rolls of toilet tissue that are several times larger than normal size rolls are being sold for institutional use in special dispensers. Such rolls, which typically have a diameter between about 20 to 30 centimeters, are referred to as jumbo rolls. The disposition of the rolls when part of the tissue has been consumed is currently a problem. Discarding the partially spent roll, which is called a stub or remnant roll, is wasteful while leaving the roll in the dispenser incurs the risk that the tissue will be depleted without another source of tissue being available. This invention provides a convenient solution to the problem.